


Taking Pictures Of You // Mattlex

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Arctic Monkeys, MATTLEX
Genre: M/M, based off of the kooks' song!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: matt and alex + a camera (im bad at summeries ahh)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off Taking Pictures Of You by The Kooks!!

Alex had gotten Matt the camera for his birthday. It was a nice camera; kind of pricey and definitely high quality. It was a polaroid camera, one of those in which all you had to do was put the picture in a dark place to develop.

Matt loved the camera; he'd wanted a polaroid camera for ages. Of course, he liked his other cameras, but they were digital, and Matt wanted to be able to keep his pictures with him. Alex knew this, so, like any good boyfriend, got Matt one he really liked.

Matt started taking the pictures the day Alex gave him the little camera - he took pictures of Alex, and occasionally flowers he found were pretty. But mostly Alex.

Matt's favorite pictures were the ones that weren't even the best quality - the ones where he couldn't catch Alex at a still moment, or the ones where the picture was crooked. 

Those were the ones where he knew they were the happiest. Pictures of Alex running around at a park, beaming, and ones Matt tried to take of both of them but one of them got cut off cause he couldn't see it.

Alex took the camera sometimes, too. He liked the calmer moments, like pictures of Matt asleep on the couch or sitting in the grass in their backyard. Alex's personal favorite was one of Matt and their new kitten on the kitchen floor, trying to get he kitten to stop climbing up Matt's legs.

Both Matt and Alex kept the pictures with them all the time - they'd write captions on them, or, when the other found a picture lying around without a caption, they'd write cute messages on each other's pictures.

The little, seemingly insignificant pictures began to be comfort objects for the two - finding them scattered on the ground after fights or arguments, slipping each other pictures under the bedroom door when one of them locked themselves in. Even when one of them were sad, the other would bring their boyfriend a picture, reminding him of all the happy times they'd shared.

Who knew a small camera could do so much.


End file.
